Frank Atwood
Frank Atwood was secondary character on "The O.C.". He was portayed by Kevin Sorbo. Story of the character Frank is the father of Trey Atwood and a child with an unknown name, he is also, the biological father of the main character of the show : Ryan. He had a marriage with Dawn, although she has a relationship with others men, it is not confirmed or mentioned, the fact that the two are in fact divorced. Life before the Pilot Before the pilot, Frank was accused of armed robbery, spending a lot of time in prison. Season Four Frank appears in the flesh, in the episode : The Chrismukk-huh?, in this episode, we discover that now is a redeemed man, and that after having discovered what happened to his son, and having served his sentence in prison, he finally decided to look for him. The man then followed his friend Gordon Bullit, up to Orange County, where he met Julie Cooper, the two began to talk, after he, revealed the reason why he came to O.C. . Thanks to Julie, Frank came into contact with Sandy Cohen, Ryan's adoptive father. After a serious talk, he asks Sandy, to be able to meet Ryan. Initially the young Atwood-Cohen, is shocked by the news and don't want forgiving him for abandoning his family, when he and his brother were still children, so Ryan refuses to see him, and although Frank, is hurt, he accepts it. Sandy, however, also thanks to Kirsten, decides to convinces his son, to give the man at least one chance, as he had it. Ryan eventually accepts and the two meet, but Ryan has not forgiven him at all, and at least for the moment, he has no intention of doing it. The two, however, slowly approach, but Ryan, immediately makes it clear, that the only man he really considers his father is Sandy, since it is he was the one, that saved him, adopting him, and it is thanks to him and to Kirsten that he has become the man he is now. However, by the end of the series, the two became "friends". The last appearance of his character, takes place in the season finale : The End's Not Near, It's Here,we see him in fact, while he is attending the diploma of his former girlfriend : Julie Cooper, during which, we see him hold in his arms, their son, while both, along with Julie's daughter : Kaitlin, and his friend Bullit, applaud her as she receives her high school diploma. References Appearances Season 4 *The Earth Girls Are Easy *The My Two Dads *The Groundhog Day *The Case Of The Franks *The Shake Up *The Night Moves *The End's Not Near, It's Here Mentioned Season 1 * The Model Home Season 2 * The Dearly BelovedCategory:The O.C. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (Season 4) Category:Characters Mentioned Only (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3) Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Atwood Family Category:Residents in Newport Beach Category:Residents in Chino (Previously) Category:Criminals (previously) Category:Alcoholics (previously)